


Strawberry Shortcake Proposal

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IT'S STILL TSUKKI'S BDAY IN HAWAII. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKISHIMA KEI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Shortcake Proposal

It’s almost five when Tsukishima returns to the apartment he and Kuroo live in. His limbs ache, from waking up early to classes until the late afternoon and a grueling practice to finish his day, all he wants to do is take a bath and pass out in bed. But when he gets home, of course, that’s not what Kuroo has planned for him.

 

“Happy birthday, Tsukki!” The former captain cheers loud, wrapping his arms and hugging the teen, nuzzling his cheek. Normally the blonde wouldn’t mind such overly affectionate actions, since he was used to it, but he was so _tired_ and he didn’t want to deal with this right now.

 

“Please, Kuroo, I’m _sweaty_ and _tired_ and I just want to _sleep_.” Kuroo pouts and pulls away, giving his boyfriend of almost four years the room he needed. But Tsukishima knew what that pout meant; he could already see how Kuroo worked tirelessly to get them a date planned out; Kuroo never let a birthday go uncelebrated unless it was his own. He gave a heavy sigh and set his bags by the door. “Alright, what is it?” He gave, rubbing the temples of his forehead.

 

Kuroo smiled wide. “Well, after you get showered, I was thinking we could go out and have a nice dinner, and I’ll treat you to strawberry shortcake afterwards.” Tsukishima groaned; he knew that Kuroo could basically bribe him with strawberry shortcake to do practically anything. And he hated that he was so weak to a simple dessert, but now after he had an exhausting day, he really wanted some cake. He sighed.

 

“I give up.” Tsukishima gave the other a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the bath so he could relax for a good twenty minutes or so. Once he was inside, he stripped down to nothing and hopped in the tub full of hot water Kuroo had already prepared for him...really, Kuroo was too sweet for his own good. The warm water felt so good on his aching limbs. The bar of soap they shared smelled nice as he rubbed it along his slightly tanned skin. For a while he just laid down in the tub, closing his eyes and letting the water wash away the day so he could prepare for going out again. And although it was going to be tiring and a little annoying, if it was Kuroo (and for strawberry shortcake) then he’d do it/

 

When he got out, Tsukishima figured they weren’t going anywhere too fancy so he dressed casually, dark jeans, a light top and a sweater. As he walked out to the front entrance, Kuroo was already dressed, checking his phone before looking up and smiling at the blonde. “Hey, Tsukki. You ready?” The blonde nodded, making sure he had his wallet and phone in his back pockets. “Let’s go! We’re getting in the car; you probably don’t want to walk all the way there, right?” Tsukishima bit his lip; despite being together for so long, he just couldn’t get over how nice Kuroo was, so considerate and kind. It reminded him of his brother, which only creeped him out (it was not a nice image to imagine making out with your older brother).

 

But instead of deterring it, Tsukishima had learned over the years to just go with it. Because usually, at the end of Kuroo’s whims, was strawberry shortcake. And that was something he was willing to get used to, the way Kuroo’s warm hand held his own, the small pecks on his cheeks and nose, the way Kuroo curled up to him at night...maybe the blond would never get used to it; but that was fine; he’d grown to love Kuroo over time, even if the man was embarrassing in public and a sappy idiot. But, it was fine.

 

Tsukishima was thankful that they drove because it would have taken them thirty minutes to walk, and he was not ready for that. The restaurant Kuroo picked looked a little crowded so they parked just a block away. As the blond expected, Kuroo weaved them both through the crowd of people waiting in line and spoke with the front waiter with a previous reservation. The table for two was tucked in the corner, and the place itself wasn’t too loud. It was such a perfect setting for that night that Tsukishima wanted to hit the other on the head for being too thoughtful. “I finally got my paycheck this morning so don’t hold back.” Tsukishima frowned.

 

“I’d feel a lot better when my endorsement goes through; I hate riding on your money all the time.” Kuroo laughed and reached across the table to hold one of the blonde’s hands.

 

“That stuff doesn’t matter; I’d still take care of you even if you’d eventually make more money than me. I’m getting old, Tsukki. I might not last in volleyball for much longer.” The blonde laughed.

 

“You’re twenty three; hardly old. Though, you do act like an old geezer.” Kuroo returned the laugh, but it died down when the waiter came to take their order. Seeing as it was a steakhouse, Tsukishima really didn’t hold back and ordered the Kobe filet mignon. But Kuroo didn’t mind; it was his birthday after all. And when the waiter was gone, Kuroo shuffled in his pocket with a mischievous smile on his face.

 

“It’s funny you mention money though, because I’ve got your first present right here.” Tsukishima smirked.

 

“Oh, then what do you call this morning?”

 

“It was just a morning greeting.” Kuroo teased back, pulling out a card from his wallet and handing it over to the blonde. Tsukishima took it and examined it; it was just a normal credit card that had his name on it. “Now you can stop fussing over spending all of my money because technically now, it’s our money.” The blonde stared at the other, searching for any ulterior motives. When he didn’t find any, he smiled and squeezed Kuroo’s hand.

 

“Now it feels like we’re just a normal old married couple doing bills together and having “his” and “his” mugs.” Tsukishima teased, but the thought behind it was so generous...it felt like their lives together were steadily moving forward towards domestication. “Thanks, Kuroo.” Well now, if Kuroo ever made him upset, he’d use this card to go buy strawberry shortcakes in retaliation. But then again, after he thought about it, Kuroo wouldn’t mind at all, even if he spent hundreds of dollars on cakes (they weren’t that affluent; that much on cakes would even be excessive).

 

When their steaks came, both of their mouths watered at the sight of them still sizzling on the skillet. It was safe to say neither of them had had such fancy steaks before. And the smell of it was amazing that their stomachs growled in unison, but thankfully not loud enough for the other patrons to here. They both shared a silent laugh before taking a first bite. And just for a moment, a millisecond, a small amount of time, Tsukishima considered that this steak in front of him might have been superior to strawberry shortcake. But, the millisecond passed and he could never abandon the love of his life for a piece of steak (as amazing as it was). Tsukishima applauded Kuroo mentally for picking out such a great place.

 

They ate in complete silence, which was rare because Kuroo always had some sort of remark about how cute the blonde looked when he was chewing or when his eyes lit up when delicious food was presented in front of him. They both paused mid-steak at the same time, meeting gazes as they went for the glass of water. Simultaneously, they laughed, embarrassed that they would be so engrossed in food to not even say a word. But the laughed it off and slid back into their normal dinner routine, Kuroo taking breaks to lean over and kiss the blonde and Tsukishima complaining that he got steak juice all over his cheek.

 

“Then, can I kiss your lips?” The blonde turned a bit red and shook his head; he had never been fond of PDA. It weirded him out to see other couples doing it, and it would be even weirder if people were watching Kuroo cover his face in kisses. That was something he only wanted Kuroo to see, not the world. He only wanted Kuroo to see his face when Kuroo kissed him, only him and no one else (he especially hated it when Bokuto had walked in on them with Kuroo’s head bobbing between Tsukishima’s thighs on the couch; Bokuto always brought it up at the worst of times).

 

Their nearly empty plates were taken away and they emptied their water glasses and Tsukishima paid with the new card with his name on it even though it was mainly Kuroo’s money, and they held hands walking down the slightly cold streets of Tokyo to what Tsukishima assumed was going to be a place with cake. And it just so happened to be his favorite place (they have been to every bakery in Tokyo; Tsukishima did _not_ fuck around when it came to strawberry shortcake). The blonde didn’t feel out of place there, taking a seat by the window as Kuroo ordered them dessert and brought the cakes over.

 

But there was something different about his cake than Kuroo’s. The first thing he noticed was the excessive amount of strawberries (excessive to any normal person, just right in Tsukishima’s eyes). That part made him a little giddy. The second was the cursive chocolate that spelled “Happy Birthday Kei” over the pristine white frosting. And the third, and the most obvious, was nestled in a peak of whipped cream, was a ring that was definitely not a plastic decoration, but the real thing. That’s when Tsukishima really started to sweat, his cheeks bright red and his heart racing at the meaning behind the gesture.

 

“I know you don’t like PDA so I won’t be loud.” Kuroo reached around the plates and held the blonde’s hands in his own. “Four years is a long time, I think. I know we’re both young, you especially. Ever since you moved in with me two years ago, and how easy it was to sleep in the same bed as you, eat dinner with you every day, do our laundry together, wake up to see your beautiful face in the morning...it was just so obvious to me that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” Tsukishima tried not to be emotional in public, but it was so hard; he could already feel tears prick the corners of his eyes. Kuroo was completely unfair. “And, hopefully, if you don’t mind hanging around this old man for a long time, I hope that maybe you’d want to share your life with me too, Kei.” Kuroo smiled and Tsukishima nearly lost it. “Happy twentieth birthday, Kei. I love you so much.”

 

Tsukishima wanted to bawl; he was not a crier, and he refused to do so in public. He’d wait until they were back at home, nestled in their warm sheets and sob against Kuroo’s chest until he fell asleep. “You’re an idiot.” Tsukishima says, taking the ring out of the cake and wiping it with a napkin. “This was probably expensive...why would you get it dirty with whipped cream?” Kuroo laughed at that, massaging the backs of the blonde’s hands with his thumbs. “You’re an idiot...you’re such an idiot, Kuroo Tetsurou.” The blonde sniffled, glad no one was looking their way. “But...I’d be an even bigger idiot if I said no...to you.”

 

The blonde nestled the simple gold band on his ring finger, admiring the way it looked on him; it really suited him well. “Kei…” Kuroo laughed. “Usually you don’t call the proposer an idiot if you’re going to say yes.” He brought the ringed finger to his lips, kissing it once and nearly coming to tears himself. “Thank you so much...I honestly couldn’t ask for anything else anymore...you’re all I need, Kei.” Kuroo smiled and pulled his hands away. “Go on; eat your cake.”

 

Tsukishima laughed and dug in, glancing at his newly ringed finger holding his fork; it was all too surreal and the cake tasted better than ever. Tsukishima lost track of what he was eating and ended up finishing Kuroo’s slice as well. “You got me that card, but you’re going to have to fix it because it still says ‘Tsukishima.’” Kuroo’s mouth hung agape for a moment as he realized his mistake. “Aha, that’s hilarious.” Tsukishima laughed again, the soft jingle of it bringing music to Kuroo’s ears, putting that smile back on his face where it belonged.

 

The blonde grinned wide at his lover, leaning over the table and kissing Kuroo full on the lips, not caring about the stupid patrons in the bakery “ooh”ing and “aww”ing over them. Kuroo was all that mattered, all that he could see, all that he ever wanted, no, needed in his life.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou was his everything.

 

“Happy birthday again, Kei. I hope you’ll enjoy your life with me.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
